


I see trees of green...

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a hit on Yamamoto, and Haru gets to do what she does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see trees of green...

“A hit on Yamamoto?!” Tsuna leapt up from his bedroom floor and gawked at Reborn.

“Yes, I received intelligence this afternoon that a rogue hitman will be targeting Yamamoto at his baseball game tomorrow.”

“Intelligence? From whom?”

“I have my ways,” Reborn replied, not even flinching when a pair of beetles crawled from under his hat and perched on his face.

“I knew the mafia was a bad idea for Yamamoto…” Tsuna’s eyes widened. “Yamamoto! I need to tell him!” He made for the door but was stopped by a warning shot from Reborn.

“Tomorrow’s game is important for Yamamoto’s team. He can’t afford to lose his focus.” He lowered his gun. “Don’t worry, he’ll have protection in the bleachers from you and Gokudera, and I’ve already contacted someone for support in the dugout.”

At that moment, Haru came bursting into the room, decked out in a brown jumpsuit and an enormous green afro that covered her face. Her eyes glowed through two holes in the wig.

“I’m finished, Reborn! How does it look?”

“Perfect.”

Tsuna gaped. “What are you doing here?! And what the heck is that supposed to be?” he wailed, gesturing at her outfit.

“Hahi! I’m Namimori’s mascot. Reborn asked me to help him spy at Yamamoto’s game tomorrow.”

“Namimori has a mascot?!”

“Well, no, so Reborn and I decided a tree would be fine. You know, because Namimori has the character for ‘forest’ in it.”

“Oh God, Hibari is going to kill us.”

Reborn smacked a hysterical Tsuna on the back of his head. “He won’t find out until after the mission is complete.”

“O-oh, I guess prolonging my death is better than—wait, Haru is going to be Yamamoto’s bodyguard?” Tsuna sobbed. This was surreal; someone must be playing a joke on him.

Haru gave him a thumbs-up. “Don’t worry Tsuna-san, Haru won’t let you down!”

  
+++

Tsuna sat on the bleachers between Reborn and Gokudera, the warmth of the morning sun soaking into his back. On the field below, the two team captains were shaking hands, ready to start the game. Haru’s foliage could be seen peeking out of the dugout as she talked animatedly with one of the ball players, most likely Yamamoto.

 _I’m sorry Yamamoto. You were a really good friend, and I should have never gotten you involved with the mafia…_  Tsuna mourned over the fate over his soon to be lost friend and was startled when Gokudera clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Tenth! Even if Yamamoto is shot, you’ll still have me!” The Italian bomber winked, obviously excited about the prospect of having no competition for the right hand man position. When Tsuna shot him a pleading glance that seemed to say ‘Please look past your childish rivalry and don’t let Yamamoto get killed,’ he blushed and mumbled, “I’ve got an eye on the baseball moron.” 

Tsuna sighed. He’d be lucky if  _he_  didn’t die of a heart attack during the game.

+++

It was already the sixth inning, and there was still no sign of the hitman. Haru was performing cartwheels on the field to the delight of the crowd, and Yamamoto, next up to bat, was warming up his swing. Once everyone was in place, the star player stepped up to the plate. Although Tsuna couldn’t see, he knew that Yamamoto’s eyes held their usual determined glint. What he could see, however, was the umpire reaching his hand into his pocket and lifting his arm to his hip as if surreptitiously aiming a gun directly at Yamamoto.

“Yamamoto!” the mafia boss screeched, leaping out of his seat.

Gokudera stood as well. “Damn, I won’t be able to hit him without collateral damage!”

Reborn simply smirked, and before any of them could take any more action, the faux umpire went down in a flurry of green and brown. His pistol went flying, but he was too busy defending his head from Haru’s furious smacks to even care. Her livid voice carried over the field and stands.

“How dare you try to shoot poor Yamamoto when he isn’t even looking! Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?!” The man was trying to crawl away now, but Haru clung to his back persistently.

“Looks like the game is over,” commented Reborn. “Some Vongola associates should be here shortly to clean up this mess before the police come.” He hopped down the bleachers with Tsuna and Gokudera stumbling after him. Once on the field, the Arcobaleno clipped the struggling man on the head with his gun, knocking him out like a light. He turned to the bystanders.

“Nothing to see here.”

Tsuna marveled a moment at his tutor’s ability to clear a crowd before turning to Yamamoto and Haru. “Are you two okay?”

Yamamoto grinned. “Yup, that was just surprising. There seem to be more and more criminals around Namimori these days, haha!”  _You’re in the mafia, Yamamoto—we’re_ all _criminals_  Tsuna thought wearily.

“Hahi! Did Haru do okay? Is Haru worthy of marrying a mafia boss now?” The girl in the mascot costume looked expectantly at Reborn.

The baby smirked. “Hmm, I’d even say you might be worthy of being the right hand to a mafia boss.”

Haru blushed, Gokudera squawked indignantly, Yamamoto laughed, and Tsuna wondered if he’d be able to graduate with his sanity and limbs intact.

The next day, Hibari gave them all black eyes for desecrating Namimori’s honor.


End file.
